


Permanent Remembrance

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Future, Day Five: Tattoos, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Language, Wordcount: 100-500, otabekaltinweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuri keeps misplacing his engagement ring. As they go to buy their wedding rings, Otabek has an idea to change that.





	Permanent Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shackleddamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/gifts).



“I’m really sorry, Beka.”

“I told you already that it was fine, Yura.”

“But I keep losing it! It’s our engagement ring!” Yuri hated wearing it during practice, even though it fit fine. He had never really gotten used to wearing rings and such while he was skating and working out. However, taking it off for practice had posed other problems.

Otabek stopped walking and turned to Yuri with a smile on his face. He really did look distressed. Leaning forward, he captured his soon-to-be husband’s lips with a smile. “It’s  _ fine.  _ Really. I promise. It’s just a ring. Yes, it’s a symbol and all that, but rings can be replaced. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Yuri nodded. “Now, will you come on? We’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Yuri asked as they walked along the street.

“It’s a surprise.”

Holding hands as they walked down the street, Otabek turned and led Yuri down a little farther. “A tattoo shop?” Yuri asked. “You’re buying me a tattoo!” The blond gave a big grin - he had two already and had talked about wanting another one. So he wasn’t surprised to see the grin on his fiance’s face.

Otabek led them both inside, the shop worker behind the counter giving them a familiar nod. He had seen them before, of course. “I had a couple of ideas, actually.” He pulled his phone out, opening up to a couple of tabs, both showing the same thing - wedding band tattoos of various designs. “Since we’re getting married this weekend, I thought it only appropriate.”

Yuri looked between Otabek and the phone for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a searing kiss. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too, kitten.” Otabek smiled at him. “I thought this would be a good way to make sure that you never misplace our wedding ring ever. It’ll be on our hands forever.” Yuri kissed him again, and Otabek would love for that to go on forever, except for the fact that this really wasn’t the time or the place for such things.

Slowly, he pulled away. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Otabek said. “Now, shall we pick one out together?” Yuri nodded and smiled before leaning into him as they discussed the different tattoos before picking one out. It would be permanent, and like their love, would last forever.


End file.
